


Watching Over You

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, kind of a major death but not really???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story to my fic Good Fortune. You should probably read that first to understand this. </p>
<p>Shimizu Kiyoko is a god that hates humans. She refuses to watch over the human world, but when she finally does she finds that she can't stop watching them. And wanting to join them. And it's all the fault of a certain little blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For as Long as you Need

**Author's Note:**

> For ShiroRikiya, who enthusiastically reminded me to write this

Shimizu opened her eyes. The sky was above her, pale blue and vast. It was strange, she thought, that there were no buildings to block it out. The ground felt cool and smooth underneath her, so different from the scorching rough pavement she was used to lying on. She shifted and realized in surprise that nothing hurt. Her arm, which she was sure had been broken, moved effortlessly and her fingers curled and uncurled with ease. 

“…A miracle…” she whispered, gazing at her outstretched fingers.

“Something like that,” a voice laughed. 

Shimizu turned her head and saw a tall shadowy figure standing a little distance away. Beneath their feet was a gaping darkness filled with scattered lights. Shimizu jerked up and looked down. 

“Where am I?” She breathed in amazement, “And who are you?”

“We are called Fate,” the stranger answered in amusement, “And this is the top of the world.”

“Am I dead?” Shimizu asked, turning toward them.

“Only for now,” Fate explained, “Soon I’ll send you on your way to reincarnation.”

“You’re going to send me back…?” Shimizu said quietly. Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around herself, her nails digging into her skin and she shook. 

“Why do you cry, child?” Fate asked, voice filled with confused concern.

“I don’t want to go back,” Shimizu sobbed quietly.

Fate fell silent. They could see the pale scars crisscrossing the girl’s arms and the yellow-faded bruises on her skin. They stepped closer and bent down towards Shimizu.

“I see,” Fate’s voice felt strained, “How sad.”

They pulled Shimizu into a warm embrace and patted her hair. 

“I won’t send you back,” they said gently, “You can stay here.”

“Forever?” Shimizu asked.

“For as long as you need.”

 

Kiyoko didn’t like the Fortune God very much. All he ever did was sit alone on a crystalline throne he had created in a room almost as large as Fate’s top of the world. He always had a sullen look on his face but whenever someone came around he burst into fake smiles and flattery. It was annoying. 

“Are you watching the Fortune God again, Kiyoko?” Fate asked, suddenly looking over her shoulder.

Kiyoko jumped. Her face coloured as she hastily waved away her window.

“There’s nothing else to do,” she mumbled. 

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Fate suggested, “It couldn’t hurt to make a friend. It’s been a while now since you became a god and you still don’t have any friends.”

“I have you,” Kiyoko muttered.

“We’re flattered,” Fate laughed, “But we hardly count. Think it over, Kiyoko, you might find that you actually have quite a bit in common.”

With that, Fate faded away to attend to whatever it was they did, leaving Kiyoko alone on the sky floor. Kiyoko flopped onto her back and stared up at the sky ceiling. Talk to the Fortune God? What would a Fortune God even have to talk about? And what would she for that matter? All she did was lie around in the sky all day and night. Thinking and thinking. 

She opened up her window again with a wave of her hand. She had developed the ability to create windows to see other places when she became a god several years ago. She used it to look in on other places in the god realm, not that they were that interesting. Her eyes were getting tired of looking at so many shining things. The Fortune God’s place was…peaceful. And the Fortune God himself was…interesting. 

The scene in her window switched to the Fortune God’s throne room. For once, the Fortune God wasn’t lounging on the top of his throne. Kiyoko searched curiously around the room for him. She found him against the door, a knife in hand, etching something into the wood. 

“What are you doing?” 

The Fortune God’s head jerked around. His eyes widened.

“Who are you?” He asked excitedly, “Are you also a god?”

Kiyoko hadn’t realized he was able to see and hear her too. She blushed, thinking of how often she had watched him from above. It would have been so embarrassing if he had looked up and seen her.

“Perhaps, you were spying on me?” The Fortune God teased, his eyes gleaming.

“I’m the Overseer!” Kiyoko declared, making it up on the spot, “I’m the God of watching over people!”

“You can watch over people?” The Fortune God said in surprise.

He looked like he was thinking something over. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

“Then…you watch over humans?” He said.

Kiyoko squirmed uneasily. Humans, huh? The thought of them made her feel sick. There was nothing good about humans. 

“Can you show me them?” The Fortune God asked desperately, “Please? Just once!”

“Why do you want to see them?” Kiyoko asked coldly.

The Fortune God turned back to the wooden door. The rough carving depicted a field with a group of stick figured children and two taller figures playing with a ball. He lightly touched his rough carving with a tenderness Kiyoko didn’t understand. 

“Because I miss them,” he answered. 

Kiyoko’s gaze hardened. 

“Maybe another time,” She said before closing her window. 

Miss them? Humans? Kiyoko slowly breathed in and out. How was that possible?

 

“You hung up on me!” The Fortune God’s voice was shrill as he complained, “I can’t believe it! So RUDE!”

“Uh…sorry,” Kiyoko said. 

“And you didn’t even tell me your name or give me a chance to introduce myself,” The Fortune God pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. 

“I’m Kiyoko,” Kiyoko said coolly.

“And I am the Great Oikawa! The Fortune God!” he declared grandly, making a sweeping gesture with his arms. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kiyo-chan~!” Oikawa said with a wink.

“Kiyo-chan…?” Kiyoko repeated. 

“Don’t you think it’s cute?” Oikawa said, tilting his head to the side.

“Not at all,” Kiyoko said flatly.

Oikawa burst into laughter. 

“You kinda remind me of someone,” Oikawa said.

“Who?” Kiyoko asked curiously. Don’t tell me it’s a human, she thought in disgust.

“Ah…just…someone I used to know,” Oikawa said, faltering. 

Oikawa looked sad for a moment, but then he straightened back up and flashed a smile. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had someone talk normally with me,” he said, “Everyone is usually so formal and stiff because I’m the Fortune God, it’s so annoying!”

“It’s not boring talking to me?” Kiyoko asked in surprise.

“Why would it be?” Oikawa replied.

“I don’t have much to talk about,” Kiyoko said.

“You have yourself,” Oikawa said easily, “Things like your interests, your thoughts, the naughty things you see when you spy on people through your windows~”

“I do NOT spy!” Kiyoko insisted, face blushing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa said, waving his hand, “You watch over them, right? Like a guardian angel!”

 

Like a guardian angel? Kiyoko thought to herself after talking with Oikawa. That was such a human concept. It was a strange thought for a god. Especially since she had no intention concerning herself with humans. Not after her previous life.

She closed her eyes. She could still see the them; the faceless crowds of men and woman jeering at them and the look of hateful scorn on her mother’s face when she looked at her. She could feel the hits; hear the words full of venom. 

Kiyoko shivered and curled up in a ball. The cold surface separating night and day felt comforting against her cheek. It was nice here where she could feel no pain. 

 

“Kiyo-chan, darling, I know I’m handsome and everything but you’ve got to stop staring at me all the time,” Oikawa said loudly, “Frankly, it’s creeping me out.”

“You’ve got some bedhead there,” Kiyoko said listlessly, pointing to the right side of his head.

“I said stop staring at me!” Oikawa squawked, covering his hair. “Watch someone else for a change!”

“There isn’t anyone else,” Kiyoko replied crossly.

“There’s an entire planet of 7 billion people to watch,” Oikawa said, pointing downwards.

“Tch.”

“If you’re not going to watch them, at least let me borrow one of your windows!” Oikawa snapped, “You’re so stingy!”

“Fine then!” Kiyoko said irritably.

She opened a window in front of Oikawa in annoyance. Oikawa’s eyes shone with excitement as he looked out at an ordinary street. A couple kids were kicking around a ball and his gaze softened. 

“Looks like fun,” he whispered wistfully. 

Kiyoko felt like her throat was constricted. Human children. Her blood rushed through her veins, heart beating fiercely. It was strange. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. 

After that, Kiyoko didn’t use her windows at all for a week. She didn’t talk to Oikawa and only muttered brief greetings to Fate when they dropped by. She just lied on her back and stared up at the endless blue sky. 

When she did use her windows again, she looked in on the human world.


	2. A Bit of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko becomes a neet (jk). Kiyoko learns more about the human world and a certain human girl. Oikawa is a pushy child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed to finish this chapter cus the first chapter didn't even have Yachi in it and this is supposed to be a kiyoxyachi fic!

Watching the human world was addictive. Kiyoko spent days and nights watching a wall of her windows, all opened on different scenes, different people from around the world. She watched children playing, teenagers in school, elderly couples sitting on their porches or walking through the park. She watched tragedy too. And during those times, when she caught a glimpse of someone hurt, someone suffering, before she could close that window, Fate would come by and sit next to her. 

“Does it hurt, child?” They asked.

“Yes,” Kiyoko answered, wiping her eyes.

“That’s good,” Fate smiled, “Don’t forget that feeling.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Kiyoko grumbled.

“Because it’s okay to feel sad, it’s okay to feel angry and unpleasant and embarrassing and horrible even,” Fate said, “They’re important feelings.”

“They don’t feel important,” Kiyoko said bitterly.

“You haven’t felt enough of them yet,” Fate replied simply, “You were so young when you came here after all.”

“I’m over 300 now,” Kiyoko said.

“Yeah, 300 years of sitting around doing nothing,” Fate chuckled, “Don’t you think you developed this power for a reason?”

“A reason?” Kiyoko thought about it. 

“Child, you whose life ended too soon for you to experience living, is now able to experience the lives of everyone in the world. Only once you’ve watched over them, over the good and the bad and the ordinary and the strange, will you be able to find your meaning.”

“Meaning?” Kiyoko made a face, “You’re talking cryptically again.”

“Everyone needs meaning, and everyone must find it for themselves,” Fate replied, rubbing her back. 

“If you say so,” Kiyoko muttered. 

“Don’t avert your eyes, Kiyoko,” Fate said, “Not from the sad, not from the tragic, not from the horrifying and sick. Watch over them.”

“It’s not like I can do anything,” Kiyoko said. She wiped her eyes in frustration.

“You can acknowledge them,” Fate said, “Acknowledge their pain, their feelings, their lives.”

“I don’t know what means,” Kiyoko said.

“You will some day,” Fate smiled.

 

Fate’s words stuck with Kiyoko. She felt her hand pausing before closing the window. It showed a girl lying in an alleyway, her clothes ripped and blood trickling from a wound on her forehead where she’d been hit. A dark shadow fell over the entrance to the alleyway and Kiyoko’s hand closed the window in a reflexive panic. 

She clutched her chest as she practiced breathing. How strange that even as a god, she needed to breathe. Or maybe it was because she hadn’t been a god from the beginning the way the others were. 

Watch over them.

Kiyoko swallowed. She raised a shaky hand and reopened the window. The girl was on her feet now, supported by the man that had entered the alley. Kiyoko’s chest felt light as she watched him help the girl out of the alley. She watched as he brought the girl to a hospital, as he got angry after learning what had happened to her, as he lent her his jacket and she smiled at his concern. Kiyoko held a hand to her chest. Warm. 

It was getting easier. Now there was never a moment when Kiyoko was not watching over multiple windows of people, even when talking to Oikawa. She learned how to spread her consciousness to watch as many windows as she possibly could. And as her powers as a god grew stronger, the more windows she was able to watch at a time. 

“Have you gotten bored of me, Kiyo-chan~?” Oikawa whined, “At least let me watch too!”

“You’ve got too much work as the Fortune God,” Kiyoko replied, “The last time I let you watch with me, you slacked off.”

“At least one window!” Oikawa begged, “I’ll set it to beautiful sceneries around the world that’ll motivate me to work harder!”

“Why do you want to watch the human world so much?” Kiyoko asked.

“I already told you, I have friends there!” Oikawa huffed.

“I can’t imagine how you came across friends in the human world,” Kiyoko muttered.

“I might tell you about it some day,” Oikawa winked, “If you ask nicely.”

Kiyoko looked at him coldly.

“Ah geez, Kiyo-chan, have mercy on me~!” Oikawa whined, “I’m dying of boredom here! It’s not fair that you get to watch everyone while all I can see are glowing dots measuring fortune levels!”

Kiyoko reluctantly opened a window for him. 

The window opened on a girl sitting alone at the kitchen table. The table was set for two. Kiyoko recognized the scene. It was a common one. She clenched her hands. But just because it was common didn’t make it any less sad. The phone rang and the girl hurried to answer it. Her small face beamed with excitement that immediately died as she nodded her head sadly. 

Kiyoko gritted her teeth. Another unwanted child. 

The girl sat back down at the table. Her shoulders shook and a few tears slipped out. Suddenly she rubbed them away fiercely and clasped her hands together. 

“Thank you, mom, for this meal,” She said determinedly, “Thank you for your hard work!”

She finally began eating vigorously. Kiyoko felt a strange mix of emotions watching her. 

“What an amusing little girl~” Oikawa said.

“I’m giving you another window,” Kiyoko said abruptly, “You can’t have this one.”

“Ha?! Wait, what’s wrong?” Oikawa exclaimed in surprise as Kiyoko closed the window and opened a new one in front of him.

“Talk to you later,” she said, closing the window between them. 

She reopened the window with the girl by herself later. It was just curiosity, she told herself. That was it, nothing more. 

The girl was in her room now, working on her homework. She was humming quietly. Kiyoko felt at ease watching her. The girl was short and a little skinny. She had short blonde hair that was pulled into a cute flower clip on one side of her head. She nibbled on the end of her pen as she thought. 

Her notes were neat, Kiyoko noticed. The lines were straight and her letters even. They were cute. Kiyoko was surprised to realize she was smiling. 

How strange, she thought, that such an ordinary scene like this makes me smile. 

Kiyoko found herself watching the girl more and more each day. Her name was Yachi Hitoka. She lived with her mother. Her mother often worked overtime and didn’t have a lot of time for her. She went to Karasuno High School. She got nervous easily and was shy, but she was kind and worked hard.

“You still watching that human girl you snatched away from me?” Oikawa teased.

Kiyoko tried not to blush with embarrassment.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s with that face?” Oikawa said gleefully, “Does my Kiyo-chan actually care about that girl?”

“Is there something strange about that?” Kiyoko said huffily.

“It’s just nice to see you like this,” Oikawa said with a smile, “As your only friend in the whole world I’m concerned over your wellbeing, especially when you pretend not to have emotions.”

“I’m a god,” Kiyoko replied, “Gods don’t have the same kind of emotions as humans.”

“Says who?” Oikawa said, leaning back in his throne, “Gods don’t do this, gods don’t do that! Everyone always spouts that crap nonstop but where’s the proof? Aren’t we all just trying to fool ourselves?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Kiyoko asked him suspiciously.

“Ne, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa started. His voice was strange; there was a fervor in his eyes that struck fear through Kiyoko. She knew was he was going to say and it was something that a god must never say. Not ever.

“OIKAWA,” Kiyoko shouted in panic.

Oikawa caught sight of her face and he paused. 

“…Sorry, Kiyoko,” he said. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Kiyoko said quietly. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Later.”

Kiyoko closed the window and lied back, an arm thrown over her eyes. Oikawa’s unspoken questions rose at the back of her mind.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be human?

 

One day Yachi was walking past the gym when a volleyball flew out the door and smacked her right in the face. Kiyoko sat up, arms moving frantically without being able to do anything. Was she hurt? Kiyoko worried. 

A short orange-haired boy came rushing out of the gym, his face paling as he saw Yachi. 

“Ohmigosh I’m so sorry!” He shouted, bowing immediately.

“It’s okay! I’m fine!” She insisted, pulling her hands away from her face.

Two lines of blood dripped from her nose. The both of them started moving frantically, trying to stop her nosebleed. 

“I didn’t realize volleyball was such a dangerous sport,” Yachi said to the boy. “Why do you play it?”

“Eh?” The boy tilted his head to the side, “Because it’s fun, or rather exciting I guess. Like a ‘gwuaaah’ feeling!”

“Really?” Yachi said.

“You should watch one of our games sometime! And if you like it, then you should become our manager!” The boy said cheerfully, “I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way.”

“Yachi Hitoka,” Yachi replied. “Nice to meet you.”

That day she came home looking troubled but also strangely…excited? She kept bursting into wide smiles and then worried frowns. Kiyoko wondered what was wrong. 

The next morning Yachi caught her mom as she was leaving for work. 

“U-um, Mom!” Yachi said as her mother was pulling on her shoes, “I was invited to be the manager of the boy’s volleyball club!”

“Volleyball?” her mother said in surprise.

“Yeah!” Yachi nodded.

“Do you even know anything about volleyball?” Her mother said with narrowed eyes, “You shouldn’t join if you don’t even know anything about it.”

“….mhm…” 

Ahh, Kiyoko thought, she’ll probably give up now. Yachi was a kind child and she had never gone against her mother’s words before. Yachi looked small standing alone in the doorway. 

Kiyoko felt an urge to do something. She raised her hand to the window and touched the cool surface. The window rippled where her fingers touched. Yachi squeezed her arm and then took a deep breath. 

“You can do it,” Kiyoko said, “You’re mom’s wrong about that. When you first start something you don’t need anything like an ‘unshakable will’ or ‘undying motivation’. You just need a bit of curiosity.”

Kiyoko knew she couldn’t hear her words, but Yachi seemed to straighten her back and the set of her face was determined as she left the house. 

Later that day, Yachi stood tall and proud across the street from her mother.

“VILLAGER B CAN FIGHT TOO!” Yachi shouted at the top of her lungs, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, “I’M GOING TO BE THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB’S MANAGER!” 

“That’s my girl,” Kiyoko laughed, raising a fist into the air. 

 

Oikawa was up to no good. Kiyoko could tell. He was on that window she had lent him all the time now. His work was beginning to slide, but now he just passed it on to his subordinates. 

“Him again?” Kiyoko muttered as opened a window on Oikawa’s throne room. He was gazing at a zoomed in image of a teenage boy’s butt. 

“I’m going to ban you from using my windows if you keep using them for acts of voyeurism, Oikawa-san,” she said sternly, crossing her face over his window. 

“Gosh, Kiyo-chan, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Oikawa complained.

“I already told you that it was okay to use my windows to spy on the human world since it isn’t my job to monitor the Fortune God, but lately you’ve been getting rather lewd,” Kiyoko chastised him.

“I thought we were kindred spirits, Kiyo-chan!” Oikawa replied grumpily, “I bet you look at that human girl in private aalllll the time~!”

“I’m not foolish enough to get that involved,” Kiyoko said dismissively. Kiyoko had been trying to hide her interest in Yachi but Oikawa, as perceptive as always, had caught on a while ago. 

“I don’t look nearly as much as you look at that boy,” Kiyoko lied, “And I certainly do not zoom in on her.”

“You’re really missing out, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa grinned, “You’re the Overseer, always looking over the humans we love so much and yet you actually limit yourself from watching over the one human you really want to see? That doesn’t make much sense, Kiyo-chan~”

“Should you really be saying that, Oikawa-san?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, “We’re gods; we can only love humans as a whole, not individually.”

Not that she particularly loved humanity even after watching over most of it for so many years. Some things were hard to forgive. 

“And yet here we are, Kiyo-chan,” Oikawa said softly, “What are we now that we’ve both fallen in love individually?”

Love? Was that it? Kiyoko didn’t know. It was comfortable watching over Yachi, that was true. But love? 

“What does love feel like?” Kiyoko asked Fate later that night. She prepared herself to get made fun of, but to her surprise Fate answered her seriously.

“Love is when you feel that something or someone is incredibly important to you,” Fate explained, “It’s a little bit different for everyone. It can feel like happiness and sunlight and like your floating, but it can also be painful and suffocating and heavy.”

“That sounds complicated and unpleasant,” Kiyoko said. 

“Many would definitely agree with you,” Fate laughed, “But you know, love is a beautiful and precious feeling. It’s-”

“I know,” Kiyoko interrupted, “Important.”

Kiyoko thought of Yachi, the way her whole face lit up when she smiled and the way her whole body seemed to curl inwards when she was sad. Her fists held triumphantly in the air, her small voice shouting out “villager B!” in determination. The way she keeps trying even though she was nervous or scared. It was admirable. And Kiyoko felt warm watching her doing her best. Yachi’s existence was…important.


End file.
